An electrical connector typically includes some form of insulative or dielectric housing which mounts one or more conductive terminals. The housing typically has a plurality of terminal-receiving passages into which the terminals are inserted. For instance, the terminals may be inserted into the passages from a rear terminating end of the housing.
A majority of the terminals for electrical connectors as described above, typically are round, square or rectangular in cross-section and have a cantilevered arm which locks to a locking recess in the terminal insertion cavity in the housing. These terminals must be inserted into the terminal-receiving passages in the connector housing in only one angular orientation to prevent damage to portions of the terminals, to portions of the housing or to the terminals or housing of a complementary mating connector. Also the terminals must have a shape and configuration to easily pass through a rear seal without damaging it. Because the rear seal covers the terminal insertion passage, the insertion of a terminal into the passage is blind making the insertion into the passage in the proper orientation even more difficult. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.